


Disaster on Gables

by BananaRaptor



Series: Spacemarried: A Sexy Odyssey [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Sex, Brownies, Condoms, Dubcon I'm probably forgetting to tag in detail, Dubcon because a girl cums on some gay people which is problematic AS FUCK, Dubcon pregnancy that happened without asking but they had to to save the world from babyocalypse, Dubcon pregnancy that's because of the other stuff but also incest, Fpreg, Futanari, M/M, Masturbation, Monster sex, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Oral Sex, Other, Physical Disability, Sex Pollen, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, babyocalypse, dubcon due to sex pollen in a pressed situation but the characters would probably fuck anyway, oppression of life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dobby joins the Star fleet to be with Spock, and the future looks bright, but soon they get a phonecall from an old friend that leads them to a strange new planet and a lot more trouble than they bargained for. Soon, the heroes are the ones who need to be saved....</p><p>SEXILY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster on Gables

“You look so sexy in that uniform” Spock said. And Dobby really did, it made him look exstra skinny and bugeyed and really brought out his giant pointy sexy ears. 

“You look pretty hot yourself” the houseelf squeaked back. 

“Oh Dobby! I love you so much, let’s fuck!” 

And then they fucked. Dobby ran his hands over Spocks nipples through his tight star fleet uniform making the Vulcan moan 

“OOOaaaaaAAAHHH Dobby! Touch my nipples some more!” 

“Okay!” Dobby squeaked and touched his nipples some more. 

“OOOAAAAHHHHooooOOOOOoahvhdnsdhfhjnszfjh now let me touch yours!” Spock moaned and then touched Dobby’s nipples making him squeak with delight. 

Slowly, he let his hand slip across Dobby’s buttocks, towards his tight chocolate lovehole.

“Oh Dobby! I’m so glad you got a job at Starfleet so we can be together at work too and have sex a lot! I want to be with you always I…. hold on a sec, my phone’s ringing.”

And then Spock took out his IPhone and took the call. As soon as he heard Darth Vader’s voice he put him on the vid-screen that was in the broom closet they’d just fucked in. He’d missed their sexy lover very much. 

“Hi Darth!” Spock said seductively.

“Hello …oh… oh my!” Darth blushed virginally when he saw Dobby’s turgid houseelfmeat in Spock’s hand.

“What’s you need?” Dobby squeaked, leaning back and stretching his scrawny body luxuriously. 

“I, uhm,” Darth hid his facemask in his hand, trying not to giggle, or worse, get a huge boner, “I need your help with something important! I had a fight with the emperor because he was oppressing my life choices and also made me do chores, and…”

“You can come stay with us!” Dobby sqeaked eagerly.

“No, Dobby, you don’t understand! He threw a bitchfit and threw a container out the airlock! It was full of sex pollen from the galaxy Fuckopia!” 

Dobby and Spock gasped (and not just because they were in the middle of a handjob)! Sex pollen from Fuckopia was the strongest sex pollen in the universe! 

“That is an extremely illogical and stupid thing to do!” Spock asserted, stroking Dobby’s cock thoughtfully. 

“I think he thought it was my aunt Muriel’s ashes or something.” Darth said.

“That would have been an extremely iillogical and dickish thing to do as well!” Spock asserted again.

“I know! I’ve never even had an aunt Muriel!” 

“but where did it go?” Dobby asked. 

Darth hesitated a bit, “The ashes didn’t exist, Dobby.” Then he continued, “But that’s not important, the container fell down on a planet and it needs to be found before it ruins the planet’s ecosystem, and I can’t get it because then the emperor will think he won the argument and be a dick forever!” 

Spock and Dobby gasped again, this time a little more because of the handjob. 

“I’ll send you the coordinates on the space-GPS, please hurry! Help me Spock and Dobby, you’re my only hope!” Darth said, a single crystalline tear sliding down his mask.

*  
Spock and Dobby set out for the planet Darth had pointed out as soon as they could convince captain kirk to not fuck things long enough to start the Voyager. 

The planet was in a small system, with a big sun and a lot of smaller planets. Lots of the planets were kinky planets, like Purple Gables where everyone spanked each other all day long and which was therefore not a planet a lot of stuff got done on, or Mauve Gables where everyone was sapiosexual so they all had to work hard and be really smart so they got a lot of stuff done, or the many other planets who were some form of A/B/o and everybody just fucked constantly. Compared to that, Green Gables was a pretty vanilla planet, and so completely unprepared for a sudden invasion of sex pollen! It was also Canadian. 

They beamed to the planet as fat as they could. And you can beam pretty fucking fast. But unfortunately, it’s hard to find a canister of sex pollen when you have to search and entire planet. 

*

Elsewhere someone elsr was alos having a problem. But it wasn’t a very sexy problem, which just made it sadder. 

Anne had just turned 18 and she was very sad. Not because she was 18, that was unrelated and just to not make this story all pedo gross, but because nobody understood her. especially not her stupidhead aunt and uncle whose moisture farm she lived on here on tatooine Gables. 

They were nice in that they adopted her and junk, but they didn’t understand her and that sucked. FUCKING PARENTS MAN!  
Such butts.

 

But then suddenly two star fleet captains walked over the snow covered hill and asked her if she’d seen a container with sex pollen in it, and immedeatly Anne felt a queer kinship with them. 

“But if you have found it, don’t look at it it could lead to ecological disaster!” The sexy little squeaky one said, “Also I’m Dobby and this is my space-husband Spock.” 

“I’m Anne Shirley and yes I think something fell from space around here somewhere. I haven’t looked, because I’m sad.” 

“Oh no!” Spock said, “what are you sad about?” he felt it was quite illogical to prioritize the needs of an entire ecosystem over a sad misunderstood teenager. 

“my parents don’t understand me!” ann said

“How horrible!” Spock and Dobby said, “Clearly nobody’s ever been as misunderstood as you!” and they cried a single crystalline tear for her. 

“I know!” she said, “Just because I’m trans-alpha and this is a Canadian planet they don’t get it! They’re so mean!” 

“We’ll help you! We helped our friend Darth Vader when his family oppressed his life choices and I’m sure we can help you too!” Dobby squeaked. Then he added, “Except we can’t bone you because we’re gay and your boobies will totally kill our boners.”

“Agreed, boobs are illogically gross.” Spock added. 

“Yay thank you Spock and Dobby!” Anne squealed, jumping up and hugging them both. “I’ll help you find the sex pollen in return! But how dangerous is it?”

“It’s very dangerous!” Spock said sternly, “If it gets out all of your mooses and ice hockey players and beavers and stuff will fuck endlessly until they FLOOD THE PLANET WITH THEIR BABYES!”

Anne gasped.

“It’ll be babyocalypse! No canadian shack will be safe to seek shelter in! Just babies everywhere!” 

“Oh no! We’d run out of maple syrup and die of starvation!” 

“Exactly!” Dobby squeaked, “we have to act fast!” 

And so they went and looked for the container. 

*

“What the fucking fuckshit is this container?” Annes adoptive dad or uncle or whatever said, holding up the container full of sex pollen. Spock and Dobby and Anne had been searching for the container for hours when he showed up.

“It’s a sexpollen container! Careful it’ll flood your majestic wilderness in babies!” Spock said. 

“There’s no such thing!” he said meanly, “Alphas and knotting things also aren’t a thing!” and then he opened the container like the dummy he was and released all the sex pollen.  
“Oh no!” Anne cried, as her cock swelled, ripping her panties. The cock was huge, longer than her skirt, that is easily pushed aside and huge and throbbing and hard and dribbling with pre-cum!

“Fuck!” said her dad.

“Female Alphas have dicks?!?!” Spock asked.

“No” Said Anne, trying to tuck her turgid womanmeat under her skirt, “I’m also a futa, which is completely unrelated to my being an alpha!”  
“What do we do about the sex pollen?” Spock wailed, fighting his own erection. 

“Dobby has an idea!” The houseelf said, pulling condoms out of his pocket, “If we use all the sex pollen, everyone else can’t make babies everywhere!”  
“That’s brilliant!” Spcok said, grabbing a condom and putting it on his penis. 

Dobby also put on a condom and started sucking Spocks vulcanhood with fervor. Spock took a big breath of sex pollen and grabbed Dobby’s butt. He stroked the tiny sexy houselfs tiny sexy butt erotically, moaning. 

“oooosdfjhashagv Dobby, this is so hot!”

Dobby moaned around a big fat mouthful of cock. The cock was too much to answer, but he stroked Spocks balls appreciatively. 

The sight was so erotic Anne couldn’t help but start stroking her giant erect penis, in long languid strokes, from base to tip. She moaned, using one hand to cup one of her breasts, stroking te nipple with her thumb. 

Spock stroked dobbys head, along his ,long sexy pointed ear and tweaked the tip. 

Dobby moaned around Spcok’s cock, making him shoot long strands of cum down the houseelf’s throat. Dobby moved his head back, giggling. 

“I want you inside me Spock!” he squeaked, shotting his own load onto the ground. 

Spock gasped, again inhaling as much sex pollen as he could. Instantly his cock was hard again. Gasping for air, he laid Dobby down in the grass, and put two fingers in his butt. He scissored his anus in preparation for his cock. 

“Put it in!” Dobby urged and Spock obliged, pumping is cock in and out of the houself frantically. 

Anne came as well, shooting her load all over Spock and Doby’s backs with a moan, tweaking her nipple hard. Spock and Dobby only had time to spare her a glance, but not even the sight of her girlboobies could make tem stop fucking with all te sex pollen in the air.

Soon they came again, shooting their loads all over the place. They continued heroically gulping down sex pollen and fucking, and Anne kept frantically masturbating and swallowing as much sex pollen as possible too. she was vaguely aware her dad was masturbating as well, and every animal in the vicinity was humping. 

It went on for hours, until the sun was setting, turning the sky orange, like orange soda, and the light dimmed to a nice mood lighting. Te sex pollen was everywhere, despite their constant fucking and masturbating, and Spock ansd Dobby were soaked with sweat. Still the animals around them humped, and the humping seemed to be spreading. Anne’s foreskin was sore from all the masturbating, and she looked around.

The space pollen was spreading, and everyone was humping. Everyone in the city were humping each other, and their pets were humping each other and the everything else was humping each other, and a jaeger landed and humped Godzilla right in the butt while fisting Mothra and the people in te jaeger were also fucking and somewhere this one guy with a vow of celibacy was crying and masturbating. 

 

“This isn’t working!” Anne said, still stroking her cock, “I have to do something, now Spock and Dobby have taught me to accept myself as an alpha and given me self esteem!”  
And then she took a deep breath of air, then a deeper breath, then she took the deepest breath and inhaled all of the sex pollen! 

And because of her supreme alpha awesomeness she turned super-alpha! (which is a lot like super-sayian but sexier). Her hair got long anfd blonde and she glowed and floated up whipping the air around her into a frenzy. 

“She is the true alpha!” her dad whispered, a tear of pride sliding down his cheek.

And then Anne came, in a beautiful rainbow of cum, and she came so hard that everyone on the planet got pregnant. Except Spock and Dobby who were wearing condoms of course. 

And everybody was super happy and decided to have a pregnancy party for Ann who had saved Green Gables and cured infertility and proven her parents wrong. And they had a parade and brownies and confetti. And Spock and Dobby had some brownies and stuff, but then they had to get back to the Starship Fisherprice.

So they said goodbye to Anne and headed back out to be beamed up, but to their surprise, next to the beaming place, was Darth Vader’s X-wing! 

Darth Vader ran up to Spock and Dobby, hugging them. He’d been waiting for them back by Annes farm after the party. Tears were streaming down his face, but the manly ones, not girly ones. 

“I’ve missed you so much, I came here waiting for you! Thank you for saving everyone from being flooded in babies!”

“We missed you too!” Spock sobbed.

“Dobby loves you both, but Dobby thinks we should get to space while Anne’s orgasm dissapears. This condom is uncomfortable.”

“Condom? “ Vader asked incredulously. 

“A girl we met made everyone pregnant with her orgasm earlier. There was a rainbow and everything.”

Vader grasped his stomach, “Oh no! I saw that rainbow!” 

They hugged Vader for a moment, as he stroked his stomach. 

“If you want to keep it we’ll be there for you.” Spock said, “That’s the only logical choice for someone who loves you.” 

“Agreed!” Dobby squeaked adamantly. 

Darth Vader looked at them for a moment, hugging them close. Then he loosed his grasp and looked them in the eyes.  
“Guy’s I’m a disabled single dad with two kids already. I’m having a fucking abortion.” 

“Thank god!” Dobby sighed, “Dobby was afraid he’d have to have his cock in you for nine months to carry it properly and it’s really hard to be a space fleet ranger like that.”  
Spock just laughed. And then they all went back to space and had awesome space-sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 4 appropriating ppls experiences as Mpregs


End file.
